


緊急需求

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Markus (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top!Leo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 會議開到一半，馬庫斯有了一些緊急的需要。It's in the middle of a meeting. Markus needs something immediately.





	緊急需求

 

 

賽門注意到馬庫斯明顯地坐立難安而且心不在焉。

 

他知道，革命過去了這麼些年，一向責任重大的馬庫斯已經開始有了職業倦怠。他會在辦公桌上用手撐著頭，他也會藉口還需要看資料而推遲研討會的開始時間，或者是在和人類官員見完面之後，自以為沒人看見地長吁一口氣。他很擔心馬庫斯，但是又不知道怎麼開口，因為馬庫斯幾乎不輕易和別人討論他個人的感覺──一如所有的君王，他每一分個人喜好資訊的透漏都伴隨風險。賽門只希望，和馬庫斯同住的那位看起來很有智慧的老先生能給馬庫斯一些開導。那位老先生好像還有個兒子也和他們住？賽門不是很清楚。

 

他又看了看馬庫斯；他的表情還是很平靜，但手指絞緊了文件的邊緣，然後在上面戳了一個洞。賽門覺得很不對勁，馬庫斯在正式的討論會上從沒有表現得這麼明顯過。  


 

「怎麼了？」他低聲問。

「...沒什麼。」馬庫斯低聲回答，但賽門看到他的拳頭是握緊的。

 

「馬庫斯，如果你有什麼故障的話...」

「我...我沒事。」馬庫斯露出一個很勉強的笑容。

 

 

台上的諾斯還在口沫橫飛地講解著那些PPT，但馬庫斯一個字也沒聽進去，而是盯著他的系統的計時器。下午三點十八分。十九分。十九分二十秒。十九分五十秒。

 

下午三點二十分。

 

馬庫斯「碰」地一聲站了起來。耶利哥的成員全都盯著他看。「馬庫...」「給我十五分鐘。」他僵硬地說。然後用一種很奇怪的、倒退的姿勢慢慢地退出了會議室。也許是由於他的樣子實在太詭異，一時之間竟然沒有任何人阻止他。

 

 

馬庫斯很想以最快的速度飛奔到他們約定的地點，但他從椅子上站起來的那一刻已經是用盡意志力才沒叫出聲，顯然是已經不可能用跑的了。他忍著從會議一開始就不斷陣陣向他襲來的快感，努力假裝那不停一陣一陣地收縮、渴求著更多的後穴裡沒有一顆正在嗡嗡嗡震動個不停的電子產品。他可以感覺到他褲子上屁股的那一部分絕對已經濕成了深色的一片，這時候要是有人踏上走廊從後面看見他的話一切就完了。他用一種很奇怪的姿勢快步前進。感謝rA9，現在是上班時間，所有人都在辦公室裡忙碌，走廊上沒有任何人。

 

「馬庫斯！」終於他聽到了那熟悉的嗓音，「我的天！」那個人笑得合不攏嘴，「你看起來棒極了。」

「我的確是覺得『棒極了』。」馬庫斯艱難地說。

 

「好了、好了，我們進去吧。」李奧笑著摸了摸他的頭。馬庫斯無力地點了點頭，任由李奧把他拉進了男廁。這裡是耶利哥的辦公大樓，除了偶爾來訪的人類以外沒有人會來上廁所。

 

馬庫斯和李奧一進到男廁就抱住彼此並貼上對方的唇。他們一邊交換著熱情而濕潤的吻一邊跌跌撞撞地進了其中一間隔間。「李奧...」馬庫斯此刻的聲音跟平常溫柔而鎮定的感覺完全不同，飽含著情慾、焦躁和可憐兮兮。還沒等李奧把隔間門鎖上，他就迫不急待地想去解開李奧的皮帶。

 

「嘿，你也太急了吧。」李奧笑著揮開他的手，然後伸手去解馬庫斯的西裝褲，「所以，」他用他輕浮的聲音說，「你是用了什麼藉口出來？『抱歉，我知道仿生人需要更便宜的醫療保險，但是首先我現在需要去廁所被人類操一下』？」他戲謔地說。馬庫斯的臉紅了起來，「我...我只說要離開一下下...」

 

「喔，我們不會只有一下下的。」李奧說，一邊用力脫下馬庫斯的褲子和內褲，馬庫斯完全勃起的陰莖伴隨著一點水光彈了出來，但他顯然早前已經射精過一次，他的褲子裡一蹋糊塗──他剛剛忍著這個在工作嗎？一思及此，李奧忍不住覺得有些亢奮。他把馬庫斯轉過去，然後看見馬庫斯那又挺又翹的屁股完全濕漉漉的，肛門口正在不斷地收縮，他幾乎可以想像那裡面貼著跳蛋的內壁絞得有多緊。想到這裡，他就覺得褲子裡的東西又更硬了一些。

 

「李奧...」馬庫斯催促著，一邊艱難地喘息。「好，我知道。」李奧的聲音聽起來也有點急迫了，但他首先必須把那個東西取出來。馬庫斯的肛門原本就是性交用的，彈性十足，何況現在又濕潤非常；他毫無困難地深入兩指，「哈啊───」馬庫斯發出一聲露骨的叫聲；情況跟李奧想像的不同，裡面雖然很有彈性，但同時又莫名的緊，那東西被他推得更裡面了。「李、李奧！」馬庫斯帶著哭腔抱怨著；那個震動個不停的小東西在更深的地方刺激著他的內裡，讓他泌出更多潤滑劑，而這些潤滑液隨著李奧掏的動作被擠了出來，順著他肌理分明的小麥色大腿蔓延而下。這景象看得李奧心癢難耐，覺得褲子勒著他的陰莖的程度又緊了幾分，「等、等一下...」慌張之下他的動作開始有些太粗魯，手指用力刮著內壁，發出了咕啾咕啾的聲音。馬庫斯感覺不到疼痛，這粗魯的動作只為他帶來了更多可怕的快感，還把跳蛋頂到了更裡面的地方。「呃啊！嗯──啊──」他發出了極度情色的呻吟聲。

 

「抱、抱歉，馬庫斯，」李奧吞了吞口水，下了結論，「我想你得...自己把它排出來。」

 

馬庫斯轉過頭不可置信地看著他。李奧露出了有些抱歉又有些頑皮的笑容。馬庫斯又把頭重新轉回去。rA9啊，他願意為了那個笑容做任何事情──包括在會議室裡、在同伴的面前被跳蛋弄到高潮，或是在象徵仿生人權利的耶利哥大樓裡，試圖排出那顆跳蛋好讓自己能被人類按在廁所隔間上操。

 

他認分地開始在腹部施力。結果首先出來的是大量組件分泌的潤滑液，劈哩啪啦地打在李奧等著接住跳蛋的手上。「哇──」他身後傳來李奧的驚呼。彷彿失禁了一樣的強烈羞恥感和隨之而來的興奮感讓馬庫斯用一隻手緊摀著嘴，「唔嗯──」，但他還是繼續用力著，感覺到跳蛋從裡面一直被往外推，同時照顧到了內壁裡的每一寸，「啊...嗯...」他呻吟著。最後，那顆震動個不停的小玩意兒終於「啵」一聲被他排了出來，掉到了李奧的手上。

 

馬庫斯一邊喘氣，同時聽到李奧褲子上皮帶的金屬扣環撞擊聲。他對此滿懷期待。

 

「啊──」他被李奧深深地插入。李奧的陰莖自然比跳蛋大多了，恰如其分地填滿了剛才由跳蛋造成的空虛，屬於人類的體溫浸染了他的體內，幸福感和滿足感衝擊著他的處理器。李奧開始幹他的時候他緊緊扒著廁所隔間的塑膠牆壁。「嗯、啊、哈...啊、哈啊...」他一邊呻吟一邊抬起屁股、配合李奧的動作方便他進出。李奧每拔出又插入一次，更多的潤滑液就被擠出到廁所的地板上，甚至有一部分已經從門板底下的縫隙流出去了。廁所裡非常安靜，馬庫斯的呻吟聲、噗滋噗滋的水聲和他們肉體撞擊時輕微的啪啪聲都聽得一清二楚。時間一分一秒地過去，馬庫斯想到會議室裡所有的仿生人夥伴都還在等他，會猜測他們的領袖突然之間去了哪裡，但是沒有人會想到他其實是在幹嘛。他被操得恍恍惚惚，系統告訴他15分鐘早就過了，可是他不想停止。這不夠、還不夠──

 

 

突然間，廁所隔間外面傳來腳步聲。

 

馬庫斯一陣驚慌之後馬上摀住自己的嘴巴。兩個人都瞬間靜止不動。

 

「馬庫斯？」是賽門，「馬庫斯？你在這裡嗎？」然後是諾斯的聲音，「馬庫斯？」

「你確定你剛剛有聽到聲音？」諾斯問。「有啊...馬庫斯？」賽門又叫了一次。

 

李奧突然又開始動作。馬庫斯忍不住倒抽一口氣，幸好他把自己的嘴巴摀得非常緊，所以他並沒有真的乎出聲音。李奧開始淺淺地抽插著他，一波波的快感再度朝著他襲擊而來。他轉過去對著李奧搖頭，但李奧只是對著他笑。這太離譜了，要是被同伴們發現自己──自己被人類──馬庫斯緊閉著眼睛。他感覺到害怕，但又興奮；他希望李奧馬上停止，但同時卻又幻想著自己被他用力操到高聲叫了出來，然後所有的同伴都會知道他們嚴肅剛正的領袖其實已經被人類操得又柔又軟、汁水橫流。

 

「只有這一間是鎖上的。」諾斯的聲音。馬庫斯瞪大了眼睛，靠在牆上的手握緊了拳頭。李奧一邊操著他，一邊用空出的手摸著馬庫斯線條漂亮的腹肌，然後開始玩弄他的乳尖。馬庫斯劇烈地發抖，從喉嚨裡發出了非常細小的呻吟。

 

「是馬庫斯嗎？馬庫斯？」賽門問著。門被敲響了；馬庫斯的腦袋因為害怕而一片空白。但門沒有被踹開。

 

「馬庫斯...」賽門隔著門說，「如果我們給你太大的壓力了，我道歉，對不起。我知道你最近一直很心煩...」他停頓了一下；隔著一道薄博的門板，馬庫斯的後穴還在無聲地吞吐著陰莖，「我們都很在乎你，馬庫斯，」馬庫斯低頭看見自己高高翹起的陰莖；李奧一個彎身抓住了它，淚水飆出馬庫斯的眼眶，「所以...所以如果你有什麼煩惱...」馬庫斯扭著腰試圖掙扎，但是他的後面還在被操著，這只是徒然增加刺激，他只好乖下來配合李奧的動作，放任他在體內進進出出，「我希望你可以好好跟我們說。」賽門語重心長地說。

 

對不起，我知道你很擔心我──馬庫斯在心裡對著他道歉──但我現在需要的是被好好的幹開，這個你們幫不上忙。

 

「賽門，」諾斯打斷他，「你看看地上。」

「這是什麼？奇怪的液體...」

「這不是奇怪的液體，賽門，」諾斯冷冰冰地說，「這是性交組件的潤滑液。看樣子我們有人在這裡打炮，在上班時間。該死，」她開始吼，「喂，不要以為在廁所打炮就不會有人發現！」她用力地拍了幾下門板。馬庫斯咬住自己的下唇。

 

「諾斯，不要這樣。」賽門阻止了她，「呃...我是說，大家都很努力，我想裡面的人一定也只是偶爾一次而已。反正裡面一定不是馬庫斯，我們趕快再去別的地方找吧。」

 

諾斯哼了一聲。腳步聲越變越小，最終消失。

 

馬庫斯放開了摀著嘴的手開始用力喘氣。李奧突然一個用力挺身，再度插入馬庫斯的最深處。「啊──」馬庫斯叫了出來。接著李奧雙手抓住他的腰重新開始操他，彷彿是剛剛忍了太久似的，動作比方才更加猛烈，讓馬庫斯斷斷續續地叫了出來，「嗯、啊...哈──啊...」。混雜著潤滑液黏膩的肉體啪啪聲清脆響亮，在廁所裡盪著回音。

 

「哈啊...李...李奧...李奧...我...」

 

「喔，我知道，你的同伴都還在等你對吧？」李奧有些氣喘吁吁的聲音從他背後傳來，「我敢說諾斯現在一定很生氣。」李奧說，開始故意每一下都去頂馬庫斯體內最敏感的那一小塊地方，讓馬庫斯發出一連串規律的、帶著哭腔的呻吟，「嗯、啊、哈、啊...」他叫著，和那輕微的啪啪聲完全重合。「還有那個叫賽門的，真是可憐，他那麼擔心他的領袖，結果沒想到領袖只是迫不急待要讓人類操翻他這淫蕩的屁股。」他低笑著。這低級的說話方式跟平常有些小孩子氣的李奧不太一樣，馬庫斯瞬間有種他不是跟李奧在耶利哥大樓的乾淨廁所，而是被陌生男性拖進公廁裡強姦的錯覺，而他剛剛錯過了最後的求救機會，接下來只能悲慘地被幹到壞掉──而這樣的幻想竟讓他興奮異常。

 

「不...不要...」馬庫斯一時之間沉溺在了自己的強姦幻想中；他哀求著，但還是一邊配合著李奧的動作。「真的不要？」李奧喘著氣問，一邊用力擦過腔道裡的每一處，然後撞擊馬庫斯的敏感點。馬庫斯緊閉雙眼，嗚咽了幾聲，然後他最終搖搖頭，顫抖地說了一句：「幹我。」

 

彷彿背叛了伙伴、彷彿拋棄了領袖職責，一切的悖德都只為了──只為了能讓李奧掰開他的臀瓣然後把他操到哭，因為這份快感太強烈、太美好、太折磨。

 

「我正在做，偉大的仿生人領袖，」李奧低聲說，「你等等就可以帶著滿肚子人類精液去開會了。」他突然抓著馬庫斯開始快速而激烈地進出。他用力地操開他，每一下都深入到底。「啊！啊、哈啊！不、等──啊！」馬庫斯又哭又叫。要是此刻有人就站在男廁外面的話能聽見，要是那人聞聲破門而入，就會看見那個帶領他們反抗人類的偉大領袖正像個婊子一樣被人類狠操、還一邊扭著他漂亮的屁股。「舒服嗎？」李奧的聲音有些喘。「嗯──哈啊──」馬庫斯用力地點點頭。

 

終於，李奧悶哼了一聲在馬庫斯的體內繳械了；他毫不保留地全射了進去。「哈啊──！」同時間馬庫斯也被幹射了，仿生的精液噴在了廁所隔間上面。他們喘息著。馬庫斯轉過身。他和李奧互望，然後再度接吻，彼此交換著喘息與滿足。

 

 

「哈...我...我的天啊...」吻結束後，李奧喘著氣，「這太瘋狂了。」馬庫斯點點頭，「我們不能常常這麼做。」「噢，但是...我不知道...你懂的，我很容易對事物上癮。」李奧笑了兩聲。馬庫斯也笑著搖著頭，準備撿起他的褲子，但發現它已經被潤滑液給浸滿了。「呃。」他的脈搏處理器涼了一下。

 

「噢，等我一下。」李奧說。他把自己的褲子穿好然後走出隔間。不到一分鐘之後，他提著一個紙袋和一條擰乾的濕毛巾走了回來。

 

「過來。」他微笑著，把馬庫斯拉得近一點，然後蹲下，開始用毛巾幫馬庫斯擦拭他的下體和腿。

 

毛巾細細地撫過馬庫斯的小腹、陰莖、大腿內側。然後李奧把毛巾反摺，擦去該邊和屁股上潤滑液，然後又對折一次，把他腿上其餘的部分也仔細擦過。他走出隔間清洗了一次毛巾，然後又回來。「李奧，我可以自己──」「讓我來。」李奧堅持。然後他又把先前的動作重複了一次，仔細而且溫柔，好像馬庫斯並不是剛才那個被他狠操的塑膠玩具，而是他的一件祕密瑰寶。馬庫斯突然覺得有點想哭，不是生理上的那種。

 

在李奧把毛巾和髒掉的褲子放進一個塑膠袋時，馬庫斯忍不住用沙啞的聲音顫抖地說：「我不想開會，李奧，」他抓住李奧的手腕，看著他的眼睛，「帶我走。」他說，聲音幾乎細不可聞。然後他閉上眼睛。他知道這句話是對同胞的嚴重背叛，可是他沒辦法忍耐。

 

領袖沒有任何人所想的那麼堅強。

 

李奧頓了一下，然後低下頭。他拿開馬庫斯的手腕，把另一件一模一樣的乾淨褲子從紙袋裡拿出來，塞進馬庫斯的懷裡，「別傻了，你不是認真的。」他溫柔地說。他此刻的聲線不像平常那樣輕浮，反而有著成熟男性的沉穩；這個聲線很少出現，每次都讓馬庫斯聽得著迷。當馬庫斯向他告白時，他用這個聲線說「我也是」。當馬庫斯說，他們的關係也許永遠無法公開時，他用這個聲線說「我不在意」。馬庫斯點點頭，穿上李奧拿給他的褲子。

 

「對不起...」然後他道歉，「我...」

「拜託，幹嘛道歉啊？」李奧抓抓頭，又恢復了平常的聲音，「誰不想翹班？」他半開玩笑地說。

「我們剛剛很危險。我不該把你捲進來的。」馬庫斯說。他們的關係要是被發現了，馬庫斯自己頂多丟掉工作，但是李奧這輩子可能都少不了有仿生人要追殺他。

 

「老兄，如果我沒被你捲進任何事情過，現在八成已經因為吸毒過量死在路邊了。」李奧笑著拍拍他的肩膀。

 

「李奧...」馬庫斯忍不住將李奧擁入懷中。他緊緊地抱住他的家人兼戀人。偶爾一次，偶爾就好，他告訴自己。他真的、真的需要這個。

 

這是他的需求。

 

 

「我會在家裡等你，」李奧輕輕地說，一邊摸著他的背，「我跟爸會一直在家裡等你回來。」

 

 

馬庫斯點點頭。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

「你到底去哪裡了？馬庫斯，已經超過半個小時了！」馬庫斯出現在會議室門口時，諾斯怒火中燒。

 

「抱歉，我剛剛有一些狀況，但現在已經沒事了。」

「你不應該在會議中途突然離開，」諾斯不高興地說，停頓了一下，然後又放軟了聲線，「我知道你很辛苦。但是你要記住自己的身分，你是我們的、仿生人的領導人。你要知道自己在做什麼。」

 

「我很抱歉，不過我向妳保證，我很清楚我在做什麼。」馬庫斯微笑。他一邊坐回位置上，一邊夾緊了屁股不讓裡面的精液漏出來，「請問我們剛才討論到哪裡了？」

 

 

 


End file.
